Uzumaki
by Sekide
Summary: A mature Rock Star Naruto is asked to aid the village that had haunted his dreams and his childhood. Naruto?


NOTE: I don't own Naruto Nor the song "Hero". I wish I did though, then I'd be filthy rich.

Prologue: Uzumaki

Crowds of thousands stood up cheering as he walked down the entrance way towards the stage, a foxy grin adorning his face. If he had known this would have happened should he have left the village, he would have done it a long while ago. Screams and yells of his name echoed thorough the hall as he climbed the stairway that lead to his mike stand and his holy ax of strings, his blond locks glowing in the light.

The infamous grin of Uzumaki Naruto, lead singer of the rock band Uzumaki melted into a confident smirk as he lifted his holy ax, not even bothering for opening remarks. Deep down inside he knew what they wanted, and it was his kami given duty to deliver.

The crowd shushed and women swooned to the sound of the guitar string lead of the opening song. The spotlights turned on, the drummer began his beat and the bass guitarist mellowed out her music.

**II**

"_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me."_

Up in the balcony, Temari of the sand stood, her mind slowly wavering to sound of the rock music that bled through the hall. She stood amazed at the poetry her one time comrade was mellowing out. _'He had grown'_ she observed, no longer was he the short teenaged loud mouth that bellowed out his goal, but the shining image of the Yondaime, except taller and more muscular, his shape accentuated by the tight fitting blue jeans and plain black t-shirt that he wore. His bright blue eyes stood out the most, entrancing the sand kunochi from where she stood, calling out for her to end the loneness that she heard in each verse he sang.

'_My heart yearns for you my savior' _ she thought with her eyes closed.

III

"_And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away."_

Mitarashi Anko looked on as her hero sang his verses, the deep meaning of each poetic line burning through her soul. Each word accentuating each thought she had of him, the unsung hero of Konohagakure. She closed his eyes remembering the day that he had finally given up on recognition from the village. The words he spat before turning in his resignation letter and his head band came through her mind.

'_For far to long have I waited for the chance to prove myself, but it seems time and time again your recognition fled from me.' Naruto told the gathered crowd and council with a smile. 'I brought you back the head of Orochimaru and bore the burden of bearing_

_Kyuubi's seal and yet all you give me is hate, the only thing you see me as is a tool.' The smile remained, his words flowed softly through her ears as she watched him break. 'Not even a promotion, hell not even a thank you note or a simple smile………But no more……' his onetime friends looked at him from the corner of her eyes confusingly. 'It was me that fought and killed Orochimaru……' that simple statement brought on angry outburst but he was not finished 'Me that freed Itachi and me that brought you your precious traitor………… I hope you will be happy with him because I'm leaving your pitiful village and I'm never coming back.' The crowd exploded as the boy brought forth his hands to the lion seal, his fast action was too hard to comprehend as he finished the hand seal sequence for summoning._

'_**Kyuichose No Jutsu!' **the hall exploded in a series of cries as the smoke cleared. The nins looked up in horror as the great nine tailed fox kyuubi looked down smirking at them._

'_**Finally given up kit?' **the demon asked._

'_I don't wanna talk about it………' the boy replied. His blond hair masking what Anko knew were sad eyes._

'_**So what do we do now, eh?' **the foxes simple question brought surprise and fear to the village shinobis as well as the villagers and Naruto's one time friends. Should the boy decide to destroy the village with his knew found ally, they were defiantly doomed._

'_Go where ever the wind may take us fox………' the soft reply came to her ears._

_Following the words 'Henge no Jutsu' bellowed out by both the fox and his summoner. The giant fox turned summon exploded in a puff of smoke. As it cleared away, the image of giant white dragons with nine whiskers came into view. It jumped of the ground into the sky, his summoner standing on top of his head, then it flew of towards the horizon, the duo never to be seen again by their eyes………_

But the drama was not over, weeks later while Anko and a bunch of chuunins were looking through the demon vessels apartment they found several notes the boy had left behind. With in them, the underling mysteries of his origin and that of the fox came into public eyes. It seemed the boy had found out through intensive investigations that he was in fact the son of Kazama Arashi other wise known as Hokage Yondaime. The demon also had reasons to annihilate the leaf as it was angered at the fact that Konoha poachers were bold enough to hunt down one of the multi tailed fox kits that he had fathered.

Three weeks after that investigation, a group of old man belonging to the council were found to be in possession of the skins the poachers had brought, they were publicly executed for treason and abuse of privileges. The rest of the council were replaced by the younger generation who had enough wisdom and good mindsets to serve the village. The only person who was not replaced was Hisashi Hyuuga, and it seemed he was the only person who truly knew of the boy's origins.

Hundreds of nins were sent to find the Kazama heir, each baring a letter apology from both the Godaime and the people of the Leaf, but they never found him. Until now………

She sighed as her inspirations sang soothingly to her. In her minds eye she connected the songs contents to the struggles they had both faced for the love and recognition of the village. She knew him…… She knew what it was like…….For they both shared a destiny of hate and misunderstanding. And she will show him that he was never truly alone….

'_Open your heart to me my inspiration, and I'll show you the love both you and I have only dreamed about'_

**IV**

"_Some one told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came."_

Kurenai looked on bewilderedly at the boy's verses. She, as strange at it may seem, understood the deep meaning of the song that he sang. It was a song about himself, the martyr, himself, the sacrifice and himself, the lost child. She was kinda sad when the former rookie nin of his generation perceived his outburst as an act of selfishness, but understood that they were just children. She knew however that the boy was more than just a child, and always anticipated for the day he would explode from all the mental abuse and downright bigotry that assailed him. And now, she even had doubts that he would welcome them back arms wide open. They who had rejected him, they who had insulted him, and they who had broken his soul.

She knew that when push comes to shove, they would have to accept his line of reasoning. And knew that there was a large change that he would never go back to with her to her home, but she wished he would. She wished he could let her the change of showing how much Konoha had changed.

'_Uzumaki Naruto……It's so strange how you manage to capture the hearts of women old and young…………………'_

"_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away."  
_

V

Tsnade's crying face stared through the holes of her kage hat. She was one of the people that truly understood the man behind the name Uzumaki Naruto. He was a hero, a hero to her as well as the rest of Konoha. The man that had tamed the beast Kyuubi, the man that had softened the demons heart to reason. His intelligence showed behind his notes and the research he had conducted concerning his past as well as the villages. It was thanks to those researches that Konoha was now aligned with the Great Tailed Beasts against the organization Akatsuki. But would he now give himself to cause of their destruction?

She knew the answer to that question, the one she really wanted to ask was if he would let them regain his respect. She understood him and loved him deeply for understanding her but alas fate had decided that they would not be joined. But those were doubts of yesterday as the great beasts had proven.

She sighed at her once genjustsu hidden body. Last year an eight tailed fox had sacrificed himself defending his home, the consequences of that action was a savage backlash of energy that de-aged the people that had been directly involved with the incident. Now her and several of her jounins were twenty five year olds, and she would be living a long life of loneness and pain while Jiraiya who had taken advantage of their situation had married and was now the proud father of Arashi and Naruto, twin children born from his Hyuuga wife, Aoi…………….

'_Would he ever even see me as a woman?' _She asked herself as she looked on to the admiring looks of the female jounins she had brought with her. _'Did she even stand a chance…………'_

'_I will risk everything for a second chance, and I'll show you how much space with in this aged heart you take up. You won't replace Dan nor Nawaiki, but I will show you just how much more you mean to me than a perceived sister._

_I loved you Naruto, and I hope you knew that. I will love you and I hope you remember that. I do love you and I hope you understand that.'_

**VI**

_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do"_

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

**VII**

The rookie nine stared on with varying expressions at their one time friend, the only people that truly knew Naruto were Garaa and Neji as he had spent most of his time in Konoha with them. They, despite their utmost displeasure, understood the pains of his struggle because they themselves including Hisashi Hyuuga were the only people Naruto truly confided in. Would he ever forgive them or would he turn them all down and condemn them to guilt.

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly away.yeahaahh...ooouuhh_

**VIII**

As the song ended, one more individual stood up in the hills of Konoha, overlooking the village, a flower in her hand. She closed her eyes and dreamed of his face should he come back to their village, the lost love she missed. She knew she wasn't too late, the boy, now probably man she knew would always give them a chance. She knew because other that Umino Iruka, she and her father were the only ones there when he grew up. A sad smile graced her lips as she looked on at the Harvest moon.

'_Please come back to me my Naruto-ai' _she whispered, hoping the winds of fire country would carry her soft loving message to him, unhindered. _'Come back and I'll show you how precious to me you truly are…………'_

'_Ko Ishiteru Naruto Ai' _was the last phrase that flowed to the mind of Ichiraku Ayame before she burst into a sobbing fit, mourning for her lonely heart. Dreaming of the whisker faced boy she grew up with.

TBS

Read and tell me what you think. Good reviews are appreciated, Flames are laughed at. Naruto/Hinata **Fanatical Flaming** however will be perceived as a mental illness and thoroughly cured. Especially if its from a male.


End file.
